thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
James
James *'Number': 5 *'Class': L&YR Hughes Class 28 experiment featuring a leading pony truck and larger driving wheels. Later paired with a 3500g Fowler tender *'Designer': George Hughes *'Builder': Horwick Works *'Built': 1912/1913 *'Configuration': 2-6-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1924-5 James is a red mixed-traffic L&YR Class 28 engine who can sometimes be vain and boastful. All the same, he means well and is a hard worker. Persona James is very proud of his splendid red paint work. He hates pulling trucks, and believes that he should only pull coaches. He thinks himself superior to the others, and can be shallow, boastful, naughty, and vain, particularly to those who appeared old-fashioned, weak, slow, or dirty. This has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with Toby. However, on a number of occasions, he has found himself in need of help from those whom he has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. Despite everything else, James has shown a caring side, is normally hard-working, and like everybody else, wants to be responsible, reliable and really useful engine on the Fat Controller's railway. Livery James is painted NWR red with black lining and gold stripes. Before arriving on Sodor, he was painted black with red lining. Appearances * Season 1 - Thomas and the Ice Cream Delivery, Troublesome Trucks, A Day for Duck, James and the Trouble with Trucks, Henry's Happy Day (cameo), Gordon and the Express Journey, James and the Big Red Balloon, Henry's Sneezes (cameo), Oliver's Mansion Adventure (cameo), and Thomas and the Snow (cameo) * Season 2 - Thomas and the Mountain (cameo), The Utility Day (cameo), James' Market Day, Stepney's Journey Out, Thomas and the Spotless Record (cameo), Henry Helps Out, James, Edward and the Slow Goods Train, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins, Edward Saves the Day, Neil the New Engine (cameo), Hector and the Troublesome Trucks, Another Day for James, A Magical Tale, The Trouble with Trains (not named; does not speak), Stanley and the Silver Scrap (cameo), Breakdown Train Problem (cameo), Buzz Buzz, Bees!, and Thomas and the Snowy Surprise (cameo) * Season 3 - Cranky the Crane (cameo), Salty the Dockyard Diesel (cameo), Harvey Saves the Day, A Bad Day for Harold (cameo), Elizabeth the Lost Lorry (cameo), The Fogman and the Horn, Peter Sam and the Winter Special (cameo), It's Just Snow, Trouble Twins (cameo), Diesel the World's Strongest Engine (cameo), The Ghost Train (cameo), Percy and the Garden Gnomes (cameo), Stuck in the Middle, Scary Jack Frost, Gordon's Goods Train, Percy's Chocolate Crash, Thomas, Percy and the Squeaky Mouse, Thomas the Jet Rocket Engine, and Edward the Very Reliable Engine (not named; does not speak) * Season 4 - Emily's Special Surprise (cameo), Percy Saves the Day, Edward's Steam Fair (stock footage cameo), What's the Matter Henry? (cameo), James and the Boiler Burster, Arthur's Spotless Record (cameo), Bulgy Returns, Harold to the Rescue (cameo), The Best Dressed Engine of All, Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines, Hasty Puddings (cameo), and Thomas' Three Cheers (stock footage cameo) * Season 5 - Kevin and Cranky (cameo), Scruff's Makeover, Winston the Inspection Car (cameo), Gordon Runs Weak, Calm Caitlin (cameo), Standard Stafford (cameo), Henry and Hiro (cameo), The Lost Puff (cameo), The Thomas Way and the Wrong Way (cameo), The Phantom Train, Too Many Rescue Engines (cameo), Thomas the Lazy Engine (cameo), Santa's Little Engines (cameo), Christmas for the Diesels, The Frozen Tidmouth Turntable, The Afternoon Tea Express (does not speak), The Fishy Kipper, and Thomas Takes a Shortcut (cameo) * Skarloey Railway - Puffed Out Engine (does not speak), A Happy Day for Skarloey, Duncan's Delivery, and James Helps Out Trivia * James has undergone numerous modifications through the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series, including: ** Season 3: *** His brake pipe now faces downwards. *** His safety valve disappeared. ** Season 5: *** He increased in size, making the top of his boiler the same height as Gordon's. His cab, funnel and tender were also scaled up accordingly. *** He gained lamps on his front and tender. ** Season 7: *** External brake shoes with wooden blocks were added on his rear driving wheels. Following his accident, he still had his brake shoes, but the wood blocks were replaced. *** His brake pipe now faces upwards again. *** His side-rods become silver. Gallery File:JamesMkII1976.jpg|Awdry's model of James File:TheAdventureBegins321.png|James in his black livery in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins558.png|James' wheels in CGI File:TheAdventureBegins559.png|James in his red livery in The Adventure Begins Category:North Western Railway Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives